taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Tim McGraw (song)
}} "Tim McGraw" is the debut single of country pop artist Taylor Swift. She was sixteen years old when she debuted with the song, which she co-wrote with Liz Rose. The song tells of Taylor's remembrance of a summer love, and how an un-named song by country music artist Tim McGraw brings back memories of that love. Swift has said she wrote the song during math class in high school. The song, she says, is about her and her boyfriend, when he was moving away to go to college, and they would eventually have to break up. Taylor goes on to say, "I started thinking of all the things that reminded me of her. Lyrics, history and content The idea for the song came to Taylor during math class. "The song means so much to me and that's why we wanted it to be the first track on the album," Swift said. The song, which appears to be centered on a summer romance is actually about her boyfriend who moved away. Sitting in her math class she just started to sing to herself "When you think Tim McGraw" over and over. Soon after she left the classroom and recorded a voice memo about the song. After school she went downtown with her co-writer Liz Rose, sat down at the piano and they had finished the song within 15 minutes. The lyrics tell the story of a winter romance that ends with the winter as most winter romances do. The couple in the song appear to have listened to a song by country singer Tim McGraw a lot over the summer. In the verses Swift describes what it was like to lose him and how she wishes things could go back to the way they were. In the Chorus she lists the things that she hopes he will remember when he next hears this song by Tim McGraw. At the end of the song the first few stanzas are repeated. Alternate versions On the album version of the song, the first stanzas are sung a second time at the end; the radio edit ends after the last chorus. The line "Someday you'll turn your radio on" in the final chorus was altered in some markets, with "your radio" being replaced with either the name of the radio station or some popular show or host featured on that station. A similar change was made for the song on Bob Kingsley's Country Top 40, a radio countdown show, wherein the line was altered to "And turn the Bob Kingsley Countdown on." Chart performance The song debuted at #60 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, and spent 26 weeks before reaching a peak of #6.http://www.billboard.com/#/song/taylor-swift/tim-mcgraw/8387769 The song also peaked at #40 on the Hot 100 chart, the first of thirteenth consecutive top forty hits as well as the first of her twenty charted hits in the last three years. References Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:2006 singles Category:Debut singles Category:Music videos directed by Trey Fanjoy Category:Country ballads Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Country singles certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America es:Tim McGraw (canción) it:Tim McGraw (singolo) pt:Tim McGraw (canção) uk:Tim McGraw (пісня Taylor Swift)